


Distruggimi!

by VelenoDolce



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelenoDolce/pseuds/VelenoDolce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki è stato sconfitto dagli Avengers. Thor, esasperato dal suo comportamento, vorrebbe capire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distruggimi!

Loki è legato al letto, con la bocca bloccata da una specie di museruola. Strattona le manette, ma non ottiene nulla, solo il dolore ai polsi si intensifica. Perchè non possono tornare subito ad Asgard? Invece Thor l'ha lasciato li, vuole tornare solo l'indomani mattina a casa. Lui vorrebbe invece strozzare quello stupido. L'avesse almeno lasciato in una posizione comoda... con le braccia legate in quel modo sopra la testa fa fatica a muoversi. Le spalle gli fanno già male, e deve passare tutta la notte in quella posizione. Maledice mentalmente suo fratello. Gli vorrebbe strappare volentieri il cuore. Ha voglia di gridare e di fare a pezzi qualcosa. Ma, legato e imbavagliato in quel modo, non può fare nulla. Dannato Thor, gli farà pagare anche quell'affronto. Sente qualcuno aprire la porta e chiude gli occhi, fingendo di dormire. La porta si richiude pochi istanti dopo. Qualcuno è entrato in stanza? Lo lascerà un pace?  
“Loki...” E' la voce di Thor. Ma sembra strana, triste. Sente il materasso che si sposta quando Thor gli siede accanto. Un sospiro. Che gli prende? Si domanda Loki. Apre gli occhi, Thor gli è seduto accanto, ne vede solo il profilo. Le braccia muscolose posate sulle gambe, la schiena piegata. Vorrebbe poterlo ferire. Graffiare. Fargli uscire il sangue. Thor sembra stanco. Loki freme di rabbia, dovrebbe essere lui a stare male, non certo quel dio perfetto e luminoso che gli siede accanto. Thor si volta e lo guarda negli occhi.  
“Loki...” Stavolta la voce di Thor è carica di sentimenti repressi. Un brivido corre lungo la schiena di Loki solo a sentire quella voce. Vorrebbe rispondergli, ma non può. Strattona le catene, gli fanno male le spalle. Thor gli passa la mano sul viso. Scende fino al collo e glielo stringe. Il respiro di Loki accelera insieme hai battiti del suo cuore. Cosa vuole Thor da lui? Vuole fargli male? Più di quanto abbia già fatto? Loki lo guarda con odio. Thor sposta la mano sul suo petto, all'altezza del cuore.  
“È da un po' che mi chiedo se tu abbia davvero un cuore. Volevi distruggere tutto. Anche me?” Loki vorrebbe urlargli si. Che lo vorrebbe morto. Odia tutti. Lui è un mostro e l'unica cosa che può provare è odio. Thor si alza, ma resta accanto al letto. Si toglie l'armatura e la maglia. La ferita al fianco non è guarita e alcune gocce di sangue scivolano via quando toglie la benda che la copre.  
“Perchè mi hai solo ferito allora?” La voce di Thor è strana, uno strano miscuglio di rabbia e tristezza.  
“Dov'è finito mio fratello? È ancora li dentro? Nascosto alla mia vista?” Thor si siede ancor sul letto. Loki ne è spaventato. Vede rabbia in quegli occhi che una volta lo guardavano limpidi e sereni. Thor leva l'armatura a Loki , poi , gli slaccia la giacca. Loki non sa cosa fare. Ha paura di Thor, come non ne ha mai avuta in vita sua. Thor sembra un animale ferito. E gli animali feriti sono molto pericolosi. Loki lo sa bene, lo sa sulla sua pelle.  
“Posso spogliarti dei vestiti. Ma non riesco più a spogliarti delle tue maschere.” Thor gli strappa la maglia. Gli posa la mano aperta sul ventre. Loki trema, di paura, di desiderio. Strattona ancora le manette, con stizza. Non può parlargli e questo lo irrita. Vorrebbe riversare su Thor un mare di veleno e insulti. Ma non può, e questo lo fa infuriare.  
“Forse ho un idea su come strapparti questa tua maschera.” Thor si avvicina, i loro visi sono a pochi centimetri. Loki sa che Thor gli farà del male. Glielo legge in faccia. Un brivido gli scivola sulla schiena. Paura? Piacere? Loki non sa distinguerlo. Vorrebbe poter reagire. Vorrebbe urlargli in faccia. Vorrebbe che Thor lo distruggesse una volta per tutte. Vorrebbe che il dolore costante che sente nel petto sparisse. Lentamente la mano di Thor gli sale sul petto, si ferma qualche secondo sul suo cuore che batte furioso, poi riprende la sua salita fino al collo. Thor si è accorto che il cuore di Loki batte impazzito e sorride. Ma non il suo solito sorriso caldo, Loki si sente in trappola. Vorrebbe dire a Thor di smetterla. Che quello non è il suo Thor. Lui quell'essere che lo tocca e sorride non lo conosce. Sente le lacrime pungergli gli occhi e cerca di ritrovare tutta la sua rabbia. Cerca di ribellarsi. Di sottrarsi a quella stretta, a quegli occhi che non sono più limpidi. Thor stringe il collo di Loki, bloccandogli il respiro per qualche secondo.  
“Anche io so farti male Loki” Gli dice quelle parole con disprezzo. Loki vorrebbe ridere ed urlare. Dopo tutto il male che gli ha fatto osa dire una frase simile? Loki inarca la schiena, si ferisce i polsi. Thor scende a baciargli il collo, Loki si blocca. Poi un morso lo fa sussultare. Thor inizia a mordergli il collo e il torace, con forza. Fa male. Il cuore di Loki si spezza. Una lacrima gli scivola sul viso. Thor gli sta facendo male. A Thor piace fargli male. Loki vorrebbe morire. Il suo muro di rabbia è andato in frantumi. Resta solo la disperazione. Thor. Il suo magnifico dio luminoso gli sta volontariamente facendo del male. Loki chiude gli occhi. Vorrebbe solo scomparire. Vorrebbe che il suo cuore si fermasse. Un singhiozzo lo fa tremare. Thor si ferma. Alza il viso e lo guarda.  
“Loki...” Thor si rende conto dei segni rossi su quella pelle così perfetta. Loki ha gli occhi chiusi, piange. I singhiozzi lo fanno sussultare.  
“Io... Perdonami Loki...” Thor gli accarezza la guancia, ma Loki non smette di singhiozzare. Ormai il suo cuore è andato in pezzi. Tutto dentro di se vorrebbe solo poter sparire. Thor gli libera i polsi e il viso dalle costrizioni.  
“Loki...” Thor si sente tremendamente in colpa. Era così arrabbiato. Loki si porta le braccia al petto.  
“Mi odi.” La voce disperata di Loki è una pugnalata al cuore di Thor.  
“Odiami con tutto te stesso. Distruggimi. Non merito di starti vicino. E non posso starti lontano!” La voce di Loki è piena di rabbia. Si sta graffiando la pelle, piccole gocce di sangue gli sporcano le braccia. Thor gli afferra le mani.  
“Odiami! Avanti! Distruggimi!” Loki guarda Thor negli occhi. Thor non sa cosa dire. Loki gli urla quelle parole con rabbia, ma non smette di piangere e singhiozzare. È come sa davanti a lui ci fossero due Loki. Uno disperato e uno rabbioso. Chi è il vero Loki? Lui sa già la risposta. Gli lascia le mani e lo abbraccia, stringendolo a se.  
“No...” Un gemito disperato, e Thor sente la disperazione attraverso ai singhiozzi che Loki cerca di reprimere contro la sua pelle.  
“Perdonami Loki.” Thor gli passa le mani sulla schiena, una dolce carezza.  
“No... Devi odiarmi. Io sono un mostro. Io mi odio così tanto.” Ora c'è solo disperazione nella voce di Loki.  
“No Loki. Io ti amo. Non posso odiarti.” Thor sente Loki gemere alle sue parole.  
“Come possiamo essere arrivati a questo? Tu non sei un mostro. Sei Loki. E io amo profondamente Loki.” Thor non sa come spiegare quello che prova. La profondità di quel sentimento. La tristezza e la disperazione che provava quando pensava che Loki fosse morto. La rabbia quando lo aveva ritrovato e lui non era più in se. Non può far altro che stringerlo a se e aspettare che Loki si calmi. Anche se fa male sentirlo così disperato.  
“No...”Loki sussura.  
“No no no no” La sua voce si fa più alta a ogni no. Finchè non urla quei no. Graffia le spalle di Thor. Cerca di ferirgli il viso. Vuole fargli male, vuole fargli capire quanto fa male essere ferito da chi ami. Ma sa che non ci riuscirà mai, Thor non lo ama come lo ama lui. Nessuno potrebbe mai amare un mostro, e lui è solo un mostro.  
“Loki.” Thor gli blocca le mani. E a lui non resta che urlare. Non riesce nemmeno più a capire quello che sta facendo. Urla, piange, ride e poi ritorna a urlare, un circolo continuo di disperazione e follia.  
Thor fissa Loki che sembra semplicemente addormentato sul letto. Ha dovuto costringerlo a bere una pozione soporifera. Non ha trovato altri modi per fermare la sua disperata follia. Ora non può far altro che fissarlo e domandarsi come hanno fatto ad arrivare a quello. Da anni Loki lo deride senza fargli mai capire dove fosse la realtà e la finzione. Alla fine aveva sempre riso di lui. Ma oggi... Non riesce a spiegarsi quella reazione. ' Io mi odio così tanto.' Come può aver detto una cosa così terribile? Lo pensava davvero? Thor continua a domandarselo. Lui è sicuro che Loki stesse dicendo la verità. Ma continua a riporsi le stesse domande. Thor sa di avergli fatto male, si è pentito subito di quel gesto, ma era esasperato. Ora non riesce a smettere di guardarlo. Le mani strette al petto, il viso nascosto contro i cuscini. Gli fa male il cuore a vederlo così fragile, così chiuso in se stesso. Ha sempre pensato che Loki fosse come lui, forte, sicuro di se, ma ora ne dubita. Ripensa a come si comportavano da bambini, con lui sempre pronto alla carica e Loki dietro, ad aspettare un suo gesto. Allora pensava che l'altro lo giudicasse uno stupido, invece ora ne dubita. Loki cercava la sua approvazione? Non voleva deriderlo, voleva guardare cosa faceva per imitarlo? Troppo chiuso per prendere l'iniziativa aspettava forse che fosse lui, il piccolo irruente Thor, a partire alla carica. Quando erano cambiate le cose? Poco alla volta, lentamente. Loki aveva appreso la magia, e tutti loro, piccoli guerrieri, lo avevano deriso. Aveva lasciato che quel bimbo combattesse da solo, che crescesse sempre più chiuso in se stesso. Ecco come erano arrivati a questo... Lui aveva cercato di essere forte come loro volevano che fosse. Ma un anima fragile non può fare tutto da sola, si perde. E Loki si era perso. Tutta quella rabbia che aveva espresso, era per loro o per se stesso? “Io sono Loki, da Asgard! Io sono un dio!” L'aveva detto con rabbia. Ma verso chi? Se li odiava così tanto perchè ribadire che lui era asgardiano? Perchè dire che era un dio come loro? Perchè... Thor fissa Loki, l'unica cosa che sa è che non sa nulla. Non ha mai capito nulla. Gli accarezza piano la schiena, si sdraia accanto a lui e lo stringe in un dolce abbraccio.  
“Non sarai più solo, troverò il modo per rimediare, te lo giuro amore mio.” Lo sussurra dolcemente. Loki inizia a tremare, si volta e nasconde il viso contro al suo petto.

 

Piccola cosina che mi frullava in testa, colpa, o merito, di un'immagine vista sul web che mi ha scatenato l'immaginazione *^* Spero vi piaccia, e spero che lasciate un segno del vostro passaggio >.

**Author's Note:**

> Storia già postata su EFP, la ripropongo qui ^.^


End file.
